


An unique engagement

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Engagement, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Bond really wants the boffin to be all his, shame the boffin is so stubborn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grainne McEntee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grainne+McEntee).



> Probably not the best for Christmas mood, but I hope it'll still manage to warm your heart <3
> 
> For you, Grainne McEntee!

He walked briskly to his office, shutting the heavy, soundproof doors behind him with a soft click, the movement precise and calculated, before he strode to his desk and sat heavily down in his chair.

For a long moment he just sat, face void of any emotion and… surprisingly his brain was eerily quiet too. Disturbingly so. 

He used up all of his mental capacity just moments ago, giving it his all, pouring all of his intellect, knowledge, cunning… heart, into the mission. Into saving an agent, *the* agent.

Q leaned forward, rested his elbows on the cold surface of the desk as he pushed his fingers under the brim of his glasses, pushing them up so he could cover his eyes. And try and stop the welling tears.

The bastard.

They fought before the blond’s mission, they parted in anger and the bloody idiot even refused to have Q handle him over the comms, switching off his device until someone else took over.

Now Q regretted his stubbornness, his harsh words. His fear.

His shoulders shook with the first sob that tried to push out of his chest, but he held back the noise. Biting his lips hard, screwing his eyes tightly shut.

It wasn’t true.

Drawing in a painful gasp of air, Q choked on his despair and sorrow and regret.

Still silent, he let his body shake, shoulders hunching as heavy tears streamed down his cheeks and fell with soft noise on the hard surface of the table.

James Bond was dead.

 

*

 

No one really thought this day would ever come that Death would finally catch up to the infamous agent and reap him from the hands of the earth.

Q stumbled his way into the apartment they… used to share.

Thirty seven hours, fifty two minutes and twenty something seconds since the comms broke for the last time, since the shot rang out, since explosion teared the bridge from under the blonde man’s feet, since the blue, blue eyes…

Collapsing in the corridor, stomach rolling but bringing up nothing, Q fought to keep breathing as his cats came strolling to him, meowing, carefree and unaware, that the happy times in this flat were over.

 

*

 

The crew sent into the remote location where Bond died reported finding only bits and pieces of a chewed and rotten body, but what they did find led them to believe and confirm that yes, this were the remains of one double-oh seven agent. Scrap of material there (dark forest green, special thread designed by the Q-branch to be as thin and as windproof as possible), the ever present and trustful PPK/S 9mm short with… couple of fingers still clutching it desperately and… a radio, still emitting distress signal.

Q didn’t go home again after that first night.

He just couldn’t.

Taking his cats, couple sets of clothes and some essentials, Q basically moved into the Q-branch and no one dared to say anything to this turn of events. 

Save that one time when some brilliant mind (Mallory) decided it was high time for the Quartermaster to rest and stop driving the minions crazy and had someone drug the boffin’s tea.

The fury with with Q retaliated after the incident had everyone even more wary and scared and all further attempts to intervene were put off in time indefinitely.

No one dared to approach Q now, all communications going through emails and post-it notes left on the boffins desk, everyone keeping a wide berth of the man himself.

Typing furiously on his keyboard the brunet swayed softly by the tall desk. He knew he was on a brink of passing out of exhaustion, what with not sleeping and barely drinking water, not able to stomach anything else. But passing out was preferred to just sleeping, it had a lesser possibility of dreams.

Swallowing hard, Q reached out his left hand towards the next post-it note to start up on another task when his wrist was snagged in a tight hold, a muscled arm going around the boffin’s thin frame, holding tight.

“I told you, you would regret it more this way.” was breathed into his ear and Q felt his knees go weak as his gaze was drawn to his left hand. The fingers holding his twisted his hand, giving more to the light to the fat diamond of the golden ring the boffin had on his ring finger.

Giving a sob, Q started to trash around, trying helplessly to dislodge the man holding him, struggling as fiercely as he could but barely having any effect on his captor. Only when he finally allowed himself to wail loudly did the grip lessen, the hands going gentle instead of confining and turning the boffin swiftly around.

And there he was.

Blue eyes sparkling and alive in a slightly battered and bruised face.

Not wasting a second more the brunet wrapped his arms around James, holding tight, molding his body as close to the seemingly resurrected agent as possible. His whole body trembled as he slowly over ventilated, completely losing control over his breath.

“Shhh, Q…. Benny? Benny, what’s wrong?”

But Q was too gone, too lost in this new overhaul of emotions to pay attention, least of all reply.

So the blond gentled him down the best he could with soft touches, voice murmuring reassurances and then covering the brunet's mouth gently to help him regulate his breathing.

After a long while, mellowed out, Q fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep in the arms of his lover.

 

*

 

He came to in their bed, in their apartment, the blond’s body wrapped around his own, holding tight.

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

Q just turned around swiftly and buried back into the welcoming body.

“Benny… I’m sorry I scared you so much, I didn’t pla-” he was stopped by insistent lips over his own, fingers like claws digging into his forearms and dragging him over the boffin’s body like a safety blanket. It wasn’t long before James slipped inside Q’s welcoming body, rocking softly and not letting Ben rush it like he desperately wanted to, the brunet’s moves still tense and full of nervous energy.

James was kissing all over the boffin’s face, kissing of the tears rolling down the hollowed cheeks, petting and gentling and finally making his lover stumble into orgasm. With a kiss the blond tried to lift of but was held in strong, thin legs wrapping around his middle.

“Ben, but you don’t like me to stay in after you’ve come…”

“I don’t care, I want- I need- Stay, please just…”

Hushing the pleas with kisses, Bond resumed his gentle swaying, painfully aware of Q’s tensing body and discomfort marring the perfect features but obedient enough now to listen to his Quartermaster’s wishes.

Rocking into the body beneath him with a last one, hard push James let go and came deep inside his lover, Q not letting him go again when James tried to roll off.

“Benny…”

The brunet only shook his head negative in answer.

Leaning in, the blond nuzzled softly on Q’s neck.

“Please? Or let me turn you on your side and I’ll slip in from the back again, hm? In the long run it’ll be more comfortable.”

After a little bit more of coercing, Bond finally managed to convince Q to change their position, the agent’s cock too soft now to push back in but nestled comfortably between the boffin’s round butt cheeks as James’ arms circled the exhausted body in a warm embrace.

“I’m sorry…” the agent whispered.

“Me too, James, I-I was too stubborn and… s-scared to agree to, t-to… but-”

“Shh… not now. Later, we waited long enough, let’s make it proper, or as much as we’re able to, alright?”

Q smiled softly in agreement in the dark and snuggled back into his future husband.

 

*

 

The next day, sitting in his pajamas, sipping on his first cup of earl grey of the day, Q smiled brightly and indulgently as James came and kneeled next to the sofa, reaching for the boffin’s left hands and pressing a kiss to the knuckles, right above the big, engagement, diamond ring Q refused to part now with. 

“Benjamin Graham, will you finally do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“I will, you bloody, insistent bastard, I will.”

 

*

 

They got married in the little church closest to Skyfall, only a handful of the closest friends attending the ceremony and bearing witness to the union of one head boffin and a dedicated double-oh agent.


End file.
